mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Yagami-kun's Family Affairs
is a manga series by Kei Kusunoki which was originally serialized in Japan in ''Young Sunday from March 1986 to May 1990. The manga was later adapted into a three episode OVA series in 1990, and an eleven episode television drama. Plot Yagami-kun's Family Affairs follows Yūji Yagami, a high school student with a problem: his mother, Nomi, looks very young and Yūji has a crush on her. To complicate matters, his high school homeroom teacher is also infatuated with her due to how young she looks. Nomi is oblivious to all of this and is head over heels in love with her husband, Yōji, and frequently displays this affection very publicly, which causes more embarrassment for Yūji. Yūji's high school friends constantly tease him about his "mother complex". When Valentine's Day comes around, though, Yūji receives a box of handmade chocolates. The name on card can be read multiple ways, the most common way being , a male name, so his friends tease him throughout the day until it's time to meet the person who sent the chocolates at the front gate after school. The girl who sent the chocolates (the name is actually read "Mayuki") starts meeting him after school so they can walk home together, and they eventually become an item. The remainder of the story follows Yūji and Mayuki as their love grows and as Yūji works to resolve his "mother complex" issues. Characters All of the characters have names containing numbers. Main characters ; :The protagonist of the story. Yūji has a "mother complex" because his mother appears to be very young and he finds her attractive. This is used throughout the series for comedic effect. He feels guilty about how he feels about his mother. ; :Yūji's mother. She is a bit naive and has a tendency to dote on her only son. ; :Yūji's girlfriend. Due to the characters used to write her given name (which can be read "Masayuki", a male name), the love note she sent to announce her feelings was interpreted as being from a boy, much to Yūji's chagrin and his friends' amusement. She is shy and indecisive, so it took her a long time to work up the courage to let Yūji know about her feelings. However, she has a temper and frequently gets upset at Yūji for his indecisiveness. She drives a bullet bike. ; :Yūji's homeroom teacher. He fell in love with Nomi at first site, and is constantly flirting with her. Nomi is the only one who doesn't seem to notice his flirting, though. ; :Yūji's father, a salaryman. He has a very close, romantic relationship with Nomi, which often embarrasses Yūji. ; :A 23 year old office lady. She secretly wishes to have an affair with her boss, Yōji, and is very jealous. She is constantly flirting with him. ; :Nomi's student. He acts as the comic foil to Nomi's unwitting naive mistakes. Sources: Other characters ; :One of Yūji's friend's from his homeroom at high school. ; :One of Yūji's friend's from his homeroom at high school. ; :One of Yūji's friend's from his homeroom at high school. Sources: Anime Video releases The OVA series has been released on VHS, Laserdisc, and DVD. *'VHS:' KVVA-1001, KVVA-1002, KVVA-1003 (30 minutes each), Kitty Film, 1990 *'Laserdisc:' KVLA-1001, KVLA-1002, KVLA-1003 (30 minutes each), Kitty Film, 1990 *'DVD:' POBE-1020 (90 minutes), Universal Japan, 2003 Sources: TV drama References External links * Production I.G official pages: Japanese · English Category:Anime of 1990 Category:Manga of 1986 Category:Romantic comedy anime and manga Category:Shōnen manga Category:Anime OVAs Category:Japanese television dramas ja:八神くんの家庭の事情